When Hero's Fall
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: A series of related One Shot's about the aftermath of Lucy Tracy's death. Warning: Tissues may be required for this story
1. Prologue

When Hero's Fall

A series of one shots that take us trough the days, weeks, months and years following the Death of Lucille Tracy.

Prologue

Jeff Tracy adored his family. He and his beautiful wife, Lucille (or as he called her, Lucy) had five gorgeous sons. Scott, who was the eldest at 14 years old, had his mothers eyes, and almost black hair. Virgil, aged 11, looked identical to what Jeff had when they were at the same age. John, 9, had inherited his mothers blond hair and blue eyes, but was built like his father. Gordon, the second youngest at 6, loved the water, and his skinny, orange haired body rarely saw a total of 24 hours without getting wet, and Alan, who was the baby at 5, had inherited his mother's looks, but also possessed a stubborn streak that could only have come from his father. Jeff took every advantage he could to be with his family, although his duties with NASA frequently kept him away, so, when he was give three weeks leave over the Christmas holidays, Jeff proposed they go on a holiday. Lucy immediately suggested they go to the Swiss Alps for a skiing holiday, and the boys enthusiastically agreed.

Five days into the holiday, on New Years Eve, Jeff offered to take the boy's on one of the more difficult slopes. Lucille agreed to stay behind with Virgil, who wasn't really into extreme sports and wanted to paint the mountainside, and Alan, who was really too young to ski that particular slope. Jeff set of, with a packed lunch for himself and the three boys.

Later that afternoon, Lucile was happily bustling around the cabin that they were calling home. Alan was talking happily to her, while Virgil had set up his painting gear and had started sketching the mountains scenery. Every now and again Lucy would look over his shoulder and encourage him, praising how he had captured the landscape. Lucy had been about to read Alan a story when a low rumble erupted from up the mountain. Frowning, she crossed the room to where Virgil was sitting, finishing off his sketches. Lucy's jaw dropped. Far up the mountain, she spotted a rolling mound of snow, growing rapidly in size. Fear seized Lucy as she looked at her children.

"Virgil, put your painting away, there's am avalanche coming." Lucy said, forcing calmness she didn't feel into her voice.

Virgil's eyes widened. "Yes mummy" he instantly put his artwork in to the room he was sharing with Scott. Lucy hurriedly closed all the windows and the curtains, while Alan watched, fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, mummy is something bad happening?" he asked. Lucy smiled and picked up Alan, groaning.

"Hmm, your getting to big for this, Allie'" Lucy smiled, "There's snow coming down the mountain. We need to hide from it, OK" Lucy grinned. Alan nodded, not really understanding hat his mother had said. Lucy picked up Alan's teddy and passed it to him. Virgil walked to his mother and hugged her; he was almost as tall as her shoulders now. Lucy stroked her older son's face, painfully aware of the growing noise of the avalanche. Lucy sat on the couch, still holding Alan in her arms. Virgil sat next to her, and buried his face in her arm. She could hear the crashing of trees' being destroyed by the approaching snow. Lucy sobbed. There was no way they could survive this. Alan reached up and brushed one of his mother's tears away.

"Don't cry, Mummy" he whispered, "The bad snow will go away soon. Virgy and I will make it, won't we, Virgy"

Virgil nodded, "of course we will, Allie" he smiled. Lucy smiled and kissed Virgil on the forehead and whispered to him

"Virgil. If something happens to me, you have to get Allie out. Be brave. You must keep painting and practicing your music, whatever happens. Tell your father and brothers that I love them, and I will always love and remember them. Can you do this for me?"

Virgil sobbed and nodded. "I will, mummy, I will." Lucy turned to Alan, who was looking more and more scared.

"Allie, I want you to do what your brothers tell you. They'll always be there for you. So will Daddy. Be good for them. Allie, Mummy will always love you. She always has. Remember this. I'll always be there for you'

"Mummy" Alan cried, starting to cry. Lucy hugged Alan fiercely, and the Avalanche hit the Cabin. Lucy heard the splintering timbers and screamed out.

"I love you, Jeff. I love you, Scottie, Virgil, Johnnie, Gordy and Allie." There was a loud crash, and Lucy knew no more.

When Lucy awoke, it was like she had been wrapped in a thick, cold, heavy blanket. She was in pain everywhere. She felt something move beside her. Slowly she opened her eyes. Whiteness, everything was white. 'Maybe I've died,' she thought to herself. Weakly, she turned her head and glanced at what was lying beside her. Alan lay there, still, his eyes peacefully closed, a fresh cut on his forehead oozing blood. Lucy gently touched his arm, and his eyes opened. Lucy groaned as darkness started to swell at the corned of her eyes.

"Allie, are you ok?" she whispered. Alan whimpered in response. Lucy sobbed. She could see little black dots forming in front of her eyes. She sobbed; she knew this was the end. Bracing herself, she spoke, placing all of her emotions into her words.

"Allie, I love you, remember that your Mummy loves you, always. Be brave for your Daddy and brothers. Mummy loves all of you. Mummy loves you, Allie"

Alan blinked, and silent tears rolled down the cheeks of his baby face. Lucy knew he understood what was happening.

"No Mummy, Don't go, Allie doesn't want you to go. Mummy, Allie loves you too" Lucy's eyes drooped as the life within them faded.

"I love you too Mummy" Alan screamed, the last thing his mother heard.

Later that afternoon, Jeff was skiing back to the cabin with the boys. As they turned a bend in the mountainside, Jeff's jaw dropped and tears started to well in his eyes. A blanket of snow covered the devastation. Jeff could only see the tip of the Cabins chimney above the snow. He could see tree's, uprooted by the force of the snow, over a mile further down the mountain from where they had been that morning. Rescue officers were already there, standing where the cabin roughly had been. Beside him, he heard Gordon sob. Jeff glanced down at his three sons. Scott was in shock. His eyes wide with fear. John was shaking his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. Gordon was crying furiously, his voice rising to levels even Alan would've been proud of. Jeff passed his ski poles to Scott and picked Gordon up. He kicked off his skis and strode down the mountain.

By the time they had reached the rescue sight, Gordon's' sobs had subsided into whimpering, the mischievous glint in his eye gone. Jeff strode over to the nearest rescue officer.

"My name is Jeff Tracy. What the hell happened here?" He asked

The man flustered. "Oh, Mr. Tracy is it. Perhaps you'd like to come over to Mr. Ahdefeigt, he'll be able to tell you more than I can." The officer led Jeff and the boys over to a man in a green uniform. Jeff recognised him as the man who ran the cabin, and many others like it, throughout this small part of the mountains.

"Mr. Ahdefeight, what on earth happened here?" asked Jeff.

"Ah, Mr. Tracy, um well, there was an avalanche, and um, your cabin was sort of, crushed. Was there anyone at home, other than one of your boys?"

"Yes, my wife, and, hang on! How do you know one of the boys was there?"

"We've already found him. He had a mild case of Hypothermia. His body temperature dropped to 30 degrees Celsius. He's been taken to the local hospital, but he should recover well."

Jeff let out an explosive breath. At least one of his sons was all right. The question he wanted to know was, which one was it. Scott seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Sir, which one of my brothers was it?" he asked. The man looked carefully at Scott, than back at Jeff.

"Well, I don't know his name, but he had brown hair"

"Virgil" Jeff murmured, "Has anyone else been found?"

"No, was there anyone else there?" the Suisse man asked. Jeff heavily nodded, his fears rising.

"Yes," Jeff's voice cracked, "My wife and our youngest son, Alan." Mr. Ahdefeight nodded.

"We'll find them, Mr. Tracy, don't worry"

"When did it happen, anyway?" asked Jeff

"Just after lunchtime, about 12:30" came the answer. Jeff glanced at his watch and blinked back tears. It was almost four. Jeff glanced at Scott, and there eyes met. Jeff saw the tears forming in his eldest's eyes, and knew Scott could see his own. Jeff glanced down at John and Gordon. Both had tears pouring down there pale faces. Jeff smiled, trying to encourage them.

"It will be fine. Mummy and Virg and Allie will be fine, I'm sure." Jeff soothed, crouching to John's height and putting Gordon down. Gordon clung to John's sleeve, his lip quivering. Scott knelt down to his brother's level; he gave them each a hug. Inside, he was a mess. He was happy that Virgil was alright, but he was worried sick about his mother and Baby brother. He didn't know he would cope if either of them died. His mother had always been there. To pick him up when he fell, to help him with his homework, to bandage him after he cut himself. Scott remembered the night Alan had been born. Ever since then, the little blond had yearned for Scott's attention. Although his baby brother was very annoying at times, there was still a strong bond between them.

Less than half an hour later, the Tracy family were roused out of there grief by the amount of noise the the rescue workers were making. Jeff asked Mr. Ahdefeight what was happening.

"They've found them, both of them, Mr. Tracy; I'll ask what sort of condition they're in for you."

"Thank-you, Mr Ahdefeight, see, I told you boy's it will be all right" Jeff whispered, happily, bending over to his son's height. He straightened when Mr. Ahdefeight returned, his face sombre.

"Well?" Jeff asked

"They've found your wife and youngest son, and they are alive, but they both have severe cases of Hypothermia, and you wife has numerous broken bones. I'm sorry, Mr Tracy, but there chances aren't good. Once they're stabilized, they'll be airlifted to the local hospital, where your other son is. Will you be coming with us?" Mr. Ahdefeight sombrely asked

"Yes, but I don't think the boy's should come" Jeff murmured, his head bowed.

"We're coming, Daddy" Scott told the two forlorn men, his voice imitating Jeff's voice when he was telling off one of the boys. Jeff smiled in spite of himself. Regardless of who was using tat voice, Jeff knew that they weren't going to budge.

Three hours later, and Jeff and the boys were at Lucy's bedside. They'd arrived to find Virgil conscious and anxious about his mother and brother. Soon afterwards, Alan had awoken, and was no curled up in Jeff's lap, sobbing. Lucy had fallen into a coma, and she wasn't showing signs of waking up. A slight tap on Lucy's room door jerked Jeff out of his melancholy. Passing Alan to Scott, Jeff made his way to the door and let himself out. Lucy's doctor stood there. He beckoned Jeff into one of the seats opposite Lucy's room.

"Mr. Tracy" the doctor began.

"Please, call me Jeff" Jeff batted away the formalities

"All right Jeff. We have you wife's CAT scan results. I'm afraid they're not good. While she was in the cabin, she sustained brain damage. We now know how serious it is. Jeff, she's not going to make it. Her brain was too affected by the cold. I'm sorry."

Jeff felt as if his world was crashing down around him. "Could anything have been done while she was still out there to save her?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry

"Maybe, if she was found earlier, she might of, but that's not relevant. The rescue teams worked as hard as they could, with the equipment they had. Do you want to let the children say goodbye before we turn it all off?"

Jeff dumbly nodded. He couldn't get over the fact that Lucy, his darling Lucy. The mother of his adorable children was going to die. Jeff stood up and walked back into the room. He stood at the doorway, watching the boys watch their mother. Gordon was dozing in Virgil's lap, and Alan was still whimpering in Scott's arms. Jeff cleared his throat, knowing that this would be the hardest speech he'd ever have to make in his life. He took a deep breath

"Boys…" he began


	2. Nightmares and a Funeral

Chapter 1: Nightmares and a Funeral

The following takes place on the 7th of January, 2011

Scott Tracy swore when he woke up to the sound of his little brother's screams. Slowly he got up and switched on his light. He wrapped his dressing gown and opened his bedroom door. He tiptoed down the corridor, past the closed door to his father's room, until her reached the red door of Alan's room. Sighing, he opened the door. Alan sat on his bed, rocking back and froth, his eyes tormented, crying. Scott crossed the room and sat next to his baby brother.

"Hey Allie, what's wrong?" Scott asked, already knowing the answer.

"Scottie, Allie had a bad dream about mummy, Allie wants Mummy. Why doesn't she come anymore, is it something Allie said?' Alan asked, tears streaming down his face.

Scott groaned. It had been a week since his mother's death. Scott remembered painfully the moment his father had met him in the cold, unwelcoming hospital corridor. Scott had met his father's eyes, and knew his mother was dead. Two days later, Virgil and Alan had been let out of hospital, and they had all gone home to Kansas, where Lucy's funeral would take place. Ever since that night, Alan had someone sleep in his room with him, this was his first night alone. Scott knew his youngest brother was plagued by visions of his mother, lying in the hospital bed, or even in the snow. Although he'd been unconscious when he was discovered, Alan had woken up halfway through the rescue, and had started screaming.

"It's alright Allie. You didn't do anything. Mummy's in heaven, don't you remember Daddy and Scottie telling you, Virg, Johnny and Gordy the other night, when you were in hospital?" Scot asked, stroking Alan's blond hair. Alan shuddered against his brother.

"So cold" he whimpered. Scott frowned and felt his brother's forehead. It was at a normal temperature. Scott grabbed Alan's favourite blanket from the foot of his bed and draped it over Alan. Alan sobbed.

"In the hole, the snow ate us, mummy and me. So cold, and white, and wet. Mummy told me she loved me, then I told her I loved her to, then mummy fell asleep." Alan shuddered and buried his head into Scott's chest. Scott silently sobbed as well. He knew that Alan had been recounting his mother's last conscious moments. He kissed Alan's head.

"Thank-you, Allie" he whispered

"What for, Scottie" Alan asked, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"For telling her you loved her, she would have liked that" Scott whispered, tears rolling down his face. Gently, Scott picked up Alan and lay him back down on his bed. Scott sat down on the chair that was placed beside Alan's bed, Alan sniffed couple more times before settling down. There was a quiet knock on the door and Virgil come in, his hair tousled from his restless sleep. He yawned sleepily.

"You alright, Scott?" he asked. Scott nodded.

"Allie just had some bad dreams about the avalanche, were okay, Virg, go back to sleep." Scott murmured, watching Alan slowly dozing off again.

"Do you want me to tell dad?" Virgil asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No. He would just yell at you, and I don't want you upset, not this close to tomorrow" Scott shook his head. Since his wife's death, Jeff had withdrawn into a shell, barely talking. He hadn't spoken to anyone in three days, spending the majority of his time locked in his room, not answering to John and Gordon's arguments over who was going to help Scott warm up dinner, or Alan's nightly screams of terror as he dreamed of the snow eating him, or Virgil's mournful music, or Scott's pleading to him from outside his door. He ignored everything. Scott was personally glad his grandparents were coming tomorrow, for the funeral, and then would be staying for a couple of weeks, just until Jeff and his boys got there feet back on the ground. With a bit of luck, Grandpa Tracy would be the one for his son to open up to.

Virgil nodded and disappeared from sight. Scott knew he was checking on Gordon and John before returning to bed. Scott turned back to Alan, whose eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling evenly. Scott ran his fingers across the cut on Alan's forehead. It wasn't so deep that it had required stitches, but Scott knew it would still scar another painful reminder off what Alan had lost that New Years Eve. Every time he would see himself in that mirror, he'd see the scar, and remember.

The next morning, Scott and his brothers met there grandparents at the front door. Virgil and Scott immediately went to help there Grandfather with his cases, while there Grandmother fussed over the little ones. John had been crying almost all morning, and Gordon and Alan's eyes were both red and puffy. Jeff wearily stepped down the stairs of his two story, New York home, nodding to his father, and hugging his mother. Grandma Tracy blinked as she heard her only son sob. She became aware of her youngest two Grandsons taking hold of there father's pant leg, and gazing up at him. The mischievousness in Gordon's eyes snuffed out like a candle, the doting adoration Alan held in his eyes, so much like his mothers, was ignored. That was when she knew, Jeff was in trouble. Once Jeff had made sure his parents were comfortable, he retreated into his study, glancing over his shoulder once.

He met Scott's gaze and muttered, "Make sure the kids are ready, alright"

Scott nodded, and began to usher his little brothers towards the stairs. "It's time to get dressed, so we can say goodbye to Mummy, okay" he whispered. Alan and Gordon quietly nodded, while John sobbed. Scott let his gaze dart to Virgil, who had immediately joined his big brother. He took John's hand and helped Scott usher their younger brother's up the stairs.

Grandma looked at her husband and raised her eyebrows. It was obviously going to be a long visit.

Jeff and the boys stood at the grave side, watching as the minister read from the bible, his voice offering little comfort to the Single father and the son's he was oblivious to.

"Lucille Catherine Tracy was an extremely kind and generous woman. She helped as many people as she could, her bright smile and a mischievous streak that would never fade, even in the darkest times. She was adored by Jeff, and she lavished all of her attention on her five sons, Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan. Lucy was the best type of person. She gave all her worth to those around her. I'm sure she will have left many gaping whole in the souls of those who loved and cherished her." He priest preached. Scott looked up at his fathers' face, then down at his younger brothers. Virgil, John and Gordon were all crying, and Alan looked confused. He kept looking up at his brothers, and offering them his hanky. Scott moved so he was next to Alan and bent down, placing his arm on Alan's shoulder, smiled forcibly, though tears were pouring down his own face.

"What's happening, Scotty, why's everyone so sad." Alan asked, his lip trembling.

"We're saying goodbye to Mummy, Squirt" Scott explained, his voice catching slightly.

"Will we ever see her again?" Alan asked

"Scott shook his head, "No, Allie, we won't". Scott watched as the horrible truth sunk into the small boy. His bottom lip quivered as he understood what was going on. The last week had been so confusing. Alan let out a small sob, before bursting into a fierce fit of tears. Scott sighed and hugged his youngest brother, while the minister concluded the sermon. Slowly, the group of people around the grave diminished, until it was just Lucy's parents, Jeff's parents, Jeff, and the boys. Jeff looked at his mother and father.

"Do you want to wait at the car?" he asked. His father nodded, and led Grandma down the hill. Lucy's parents looked at their son-in law. They were from England, and had disapproved of Jeff. They curtly nodded there heads at Jeff, before turning there backs on their daughters grave, marched down the hill. Jeff let out a small sigh, and stepped forward. The marble tombstone stood out amongst the dark gloom of the cemetery.

_Lucille Catherine Tracy (Evans)_

_1 May 1969 - 31 December 2011_

_Loving Wife of Jeff, Devoted mother of_

_Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan_

_Lover of Music, Laughter, and family_

_Taken before her time, she will be sorely missed_

_Forever in our hearts._

"Lucy," Jeff sobbed, "Please, help me raise them like you wanted them to. I promise I'll try and stop what happened to you, happening to anyone else. Lucy, why did you leave me? Oh god, take me instead." Jeff's sobs became more consistent as he fell to his knees. "I love you, Lucy, I'll always love you. I don't know how I'll go on without you." Jeff broke down into tears as he climbed to his feet and stepped backwards. In his space, Scott stepped forward.

"Mum, I promise I'll look after the boys' and I'll make sure their rooms are kept tidy" Scott's voice caught, and he paused. "Mm, I'll look after them. I'll make sure Virgil keeps painting and practicing his music, and I'll make sure John doesn't stay up all night looking up at the stars, and I'll make sure Gordon doesn't go into the pool by himself, and I'll make sure Alan stay's out of trouble. I miss you mum, and I'll never forget you." Scott sobbed and stepped backwards. Virgil stepped forwards.

"Mum, I promise I'll keep painting, just like you told me before the avalanche, and I'll be really brave, and I'll help Scott with the kids, and I'll think of you every time I practice my music, and I'll write heaps of songs for you, then maybe I could come and sing them for you. I love you, mummy" Virgil whimpered. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. Inside there was a picture of Lucy and all of her sons, laughing. Virgil had drawn it himself. Carefully he knelt at the graves side and dropped the paper onto the top of the coffin, and then stepped back, burying his head into Scott's side. The boys remained silent as John stepped forward

"Mummy, I don't know why God made you go, and, if you ask my opinion, he took the wrong woman, because you weren't ready to die, not by a long way. Daddy told me that you'll be up with the stairs, so I'll look for you every tie I look at the stairs, and then I'll write about it when I find you. I know which one you'll be, because of how I 'member you, even at the hopstickle." John wailed at the memory, and then cried out to the silent grave. "Mummy, Johnny loves you, you're the brightest star in the sky, and nobody's ever going to make me believe anything else." John whimpered and stepped back to Scott, who hugged him. Jeff, Scott, Virgil and John were all crying, and the younger two were wiping away their tears so they cold say goodbye to Mummy. Gordon went first

'Mummy, you'd better be listening. You gave me the bestest present ever, you taught me how to swim, you taught me how to run away when I get in trouble. You taught me how to laugh, and those were the things I loved best about you. You always liked my jokes, and you made the best cake and cookies to eat when you felt sad, and I miss there not being there to make me feel better. Gordon looked down at his mothers white coffin, covered with flowers and Virgil's picture he let out a sob and stepped back and was promptly enveloped into a bear hug by Scott. Uncertainly, Alan looked up at his father, who through the tears, nodded his approval, and stepped forward, nervously clearing his throat.

"Mummy, Allie will always 'member what she said when we where being eaten by the snow, and I'll be bwave, even when they get sad, I'll cheer them up. Allie will always 'member you Mummy, and I'll miss you so much that I'll burst, and I'll be good, and I'll try not to give Daddy more grey hairs, and I'll stay out of trouble. I promise, Mummy, I promise that I'll make you proud of me." Alan broke down and cried. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to his father, who had tears pouring silently down his face. Scott cleared his throat as it started to rain.

"Um, dad, do you want me to take them all back to the car so you can be alone?' he nervously asked. Slowly, Jeff nodded, but kept his grip on Alan.

"I'll keep Alan up here, thanks Scott" he murmured. Scott nodded, and led three of his younger brothers back towards the warmth of the car. He looked back at Jeff, who was standing at the grave, and Alan, who stood by his side, two silent figures, and miles apart in age, but united by the same grief raging within them. Scott walked down the hill, crying at the sadness of it all

Jeff looked down at Alan, who was shivering. Jeff frowned and picked up the small youth, whose tears where intermingled with the raindrops. Alan looked up at his father, and saw the raging emotions within his eyes. Alan blinked. He'd made a promise to his Mummy. 

"It's alright, Daddy, I'm here" Alan soothed his father. Jeff inwardly smiled at the irony. From the bottom of the hill, the rest of the family watched, weeping, as Jeff and Alan drew comfort from one another.

**A.N. Sniff, I'm not used to writing this sad. I was crying as I wrote that last bit. Ass always, please read and review. **


	3. Alan Tracy’s worst Day of School

Chapter 2- Alan Tracy's worst Day of School

The following takes place approximately 2 years after Lucy's death

**A.N Sorry this chapter is so long, it took ages for me to get it the way I wanted it. **

Alan quietly knocked on his brother, Scott's, blue bedroom door. He knew his oldest brother was busy, but she really needed to talk to him. Alan winced as he heard stomping on his way to his bedroom door and as he threw it open, glaring down at his youngest brother.

"What do you want?" Scott snapped, cranky from the endless hours of study he had to endure. Alan nervously cleared his throat

"Um, I'm supposed to get this stuff singed for school" Alan began, but Scott cut him off.

"Alan, you know I'm not allowed to sign stuff for school. Give it to Grandma, or put it on the desk outside dad's office, where we put the rest of the school stuff" Scott groaned.

"But Scott"

"No, Alan, I have to do this. You and Gordon have to wait until after my Exams are finished before we can play games" Scott yelled, slamming his door. Alan sniffed and headed towards the kitchen, looking for his Grandma. He passed Virgil's room, and the green door was ajar. Alan poked his head in. Virgil sat at his keyboard, playing a piece of music Alan didn't recognise. Alan swallowed.

"Virgil, do you know where Grandma is?" Alan asked. Virgil jumped and spun around, glairing at Alan. Alan stepped backwards, frightened by how much Virgil looked like his father.

"Jesus Christ Alan, can't you see I'm busy. Don't you know you're supposed to knock when you come in here? No, I don't know where grandma is, but she'll be busy with John's birthday coming up, so she won't be able to play games with you."

Alan opened his mouth, but Virgil cut him off

"And I won't, either. Go away, Alan, I have to keep practicing." Vigil turned his back on his baby brother and restarted playing his song, muttering obscenities. Alan backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He hurried to the kitchen, hoping that Virgil was wrong about Grandma being busy

Unfortunately for Alan, Virgil was right. Alan crept into the kitchen to find Grandma pouring over her cake recipe books. Alan politely tapped on the wooden door frame, causing his Grandma to look up.

"Alan dear, what are you doing up still. Have you packed your raincoat? Their will be storms tomorrow, and I don't want you to catch cold"

"I, um, need to get this stuff for school signed" Alan sighed, holding out the papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry ear, I'm too busy to do those now, I'll do them in the morning, I'll remember." The elderly woman looked at the clock and gasped. It was 8:00.

"Good heavens, Alan, its past you're bedtime. Go and say goodnight to your father, then get ready for bed, understand" Alan nodded and gloomily left the kitchen, his head bowed. He made his way to his father's study and, timidly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" answered his father's voice

"It's Alan, I've come to say goodnight" Alan called. There were a couple muffled footsteps, and the door opened. Jeff Tracy towered over his youngest son, and looked down. Alan looked up at his father, and there eyes met, causing Jeff to look away. Alan looked identical to Lucy, from his blond curls, to his blue eyes, down to the cheeky smile and the way Alan was ticklish at the base of his left big toe. Alan looked down, feeling his father's pain, but not understanding the cause.

"Grandma wanted me to tell you goodnight" Alan whimpered. Jeff sighed. He hated how his mother made the boys come up to his office to say trivial things such as goodnight. Didn't she know he was working?

"Goodnight, Alan." Jeff sighed. Alan remembered the papers he had to get signed.

'Daddy, wait, can you sign me some stuff for school?" Alan asked

Jeff groaned. "No, Alan, you know that Grandma handles that sort of stuff, besides, you left it this late, and it's past your bedtime, Alan. You'll have to wait until tomorrow"

Alan sobbed as he looked at his father, then turned around and ran back to his room, slammed his door and hurled himself onto his bed, crying.

Alan slowly walked into his classroom, dreading seeing his teacher, Mrs. Eden. He had failed in getting his note signed, and he knew that he was already in trouble. Today was parents' day for his class. He was supposed to show the note for it to his father or grandmother, but they had both been far too busy the previous night, and he only gotten a new form yesterday, having lost the first one. Alan spotted his teacher, who was talking to one of the parents', and began shuffling over to them. To make things worse, this teacher was new, and he didn't know wether or not she knew about his mother's death, or his father's breakdown. His other teacher, Mrs Stevenson, had always known about his mother, having taught John the year that it had happened. She had known that if Alan got upset, all he needed was a little bit of comforting, and a discreet phone call home to tell Alan's grandma what had happened, but then she had left four days ago to be with her sick mother, and the children had got Mrs. Eden. Alan stood beside Mrs. Eden and patiently waited for her to finish her conversation. When she finally did finish, almost everyone had arrived, with the parent trying to squeeze next to the children at the tiny desks. Alan mentally laughed at the thought of Billionaire Jeff Tracy trying to do something like that. Mrs. Eden addressed the parents, and then led Alan up to her desk at the front of the room.

"Well, Alan, what is it you want?" The teacher asked, scowling. She had disliked the young blond boy ever since her first day in this class, and was privately glad that Mrs Stevenson would be returning at the end of the week.

'Um, My form isn't signed, and my dad isn't coming" Alan muttered, aware of his classmate eyes on the back of his neck.

"Alan, I told you this yesterday. You must be more organised. You are responsible for what you give your mother and father. I'm sure your mother would be very upset". Alan sniffed, but didn't say anything.

"And you're father, he's a military man. He must value organisation in people. This show's that you're unorganised. He must be so disappointed."

Alan sobbed, "But Daddy's to busy, he wouldn't have come anyway, he hates me, and He won't even look at me"

"Nonsense, Alan, your exaggerating. No parent hates their children, they may be disappointed, but they don't hate"

"But" Alan began

"No buts, Alan, this was your last chance, you haven't got your reader signed the whole time I've been here. You're in big trouble. You are not allowed to participate in any of today's activities, and you will stay inside at recess time, and I will be making a phone call to your parents."

Alan sobbed at the unfairness of it all, and at the memory of his mother. He still had vivid nightmares about his mother, and of her death, but he disguised it from his family. He slowly walked to his desk and sat down, earning sympathetic glances from several parents, those of whom knew about Alan's difficult family situation.

That day seemed to go on forever for Alan. Mrs. Eden had made him sit facing a wall, with a sheet of hard math problems. By the time recess had come, Alan had withdrawn into himself, just doing the work that he had been set. He felt his classmate's eyes on the back of his neck, but he didn't care. He didn't have any close friends in his class, preferring to wander around by himself, or mingle with a large group of his classmates, but none of them Alan considered his friends.

When all the other children had gone out for recess, Mrs. Eden approached Alan's desk.

"How are you going on those questions, Alan?" she asked. Alan raised his head to look at his teacher, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"Okay, Mrs. Eden, I've done about six of them" Alan whimpered. Mrs. Eden seemed to tower over him, and Alan trembled, and hastily let his gaze drop back to his desk. Mrs Eden sighed dramatically.

"That's very good, Alan. It's time for the next piece of your punishment" Alan followed the older woman into his class's storeroom. Mrs. Eden closed the door behind them, and the room was plunged into darkness. Alan whimpered, but Mrs. Eden switched on the light, illuminated the haggardness of her face. Alan gazed fearfully at the teacher as she pulled a long, thin box off one of the shelves. Mrs. Eden opened the box, and Alan shuddered when he saw its contents. Two long canes lay there. Mrs. Eden carefully removed the shorter one and instructed Alan to hold out his left hand. Sobbing, Alan obeyed. Mrs. Eden let the cane fall twice on the back of Alan's hand, before letting him out of the storeroom. Alan fled back to his desk, nursing his injured hand and crying furiously. Ms. Eden watched his sob as she put the canes away.

"You will get your forms signed from now on, won't you, Alan?" She quietly asked. The only response she got was Alan's sobs.

Alan watched his classmates eagerly lead there parents around the playground during lunchtime. For the last session, while the others had been playing games and participating with activities with their parents, Alan had stayed in his corner and had completed spelling and handwriting sheets. Now he was sitting by himself, watching with tears pouring down his face. He looked up, going at the stormy clouds overhead. Scott had told him, about a month ago, that when clouds looked like that, there were going o be storms. Alan inwardly groaned. Could this day get any worse? He was in big trouble at school, he had forgotten to pack his raincoat, his hand was extremely sore from the caning he had received at recess and he was scared of thunder, although Scott had told him that there was nothing to be scared of.. Alan sobbed, tears pouring down his face. He hated school. He hated his life. No-one cared about him. Alan raised his head as it began to rain. Something within Alan's mind clicked, and Alan got up, dusting the crumbs from his sandwich off his school uniform. Alan glanced around him, but he was alone. Carefully he crept away from the school buildings until he reached one of the gates that lined the front of the school. Checking once again that he was alone, Alan slipped through the gate, and, blinking back tears, sprinted down the street, running far, far away from his school.

Mrs. Eden was only mildly concerned when Alan failed to file in with his classmates and the parents, but when he had failed to arrive 10 minutes into the session, she began to worry. Clearing her throat, she eyed Alan's desk.

"Has anyone seen Alan?" she asked her class, and the parents. Several people shook there heads, and four of the children chimed up.

"Why would we want to see Alan, he's a wimp" One boy yelled, but was instantly told off by his mother

"I think I saw him at the other side of the playground, but then he walked of, I think he was going to the seniors area," One small girl admitted.

"I thought I saw him hanging around near the gates" A red haired boy called from his seat, next to his father

"I heard that he got belted up by some seniors" One boy yelled, seeming happy sat Alan's assumed discomfort. Mrs. Eden sighed. It made since for Alan's to of headed to the senior area, he did have older brothers there, and so she shrugged and continued on with the lesson. By the halfway point of that session, however, she was getting worried. Upon scanning the room, and seeing her aid wasn't needed, she slipped out of the room, and headed into her office. She was followed by e of the mothers.

"Mrs. Eden?" the mother asked

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Jones?" Mrs. Eden. Said, forcing calmness she didn't feel into her voice.

"I think I can help you, Mrs. Eden. I was Alan's father's secretary for almost four years. I know Alan's family quiet well. Were you aware that Alan's mother died two years ago in a tragic accident?"

Mrs. Eden gasped, remembering her scathing words from that morning. "Oh my god, I didn't. What happened?"

"The family was on a skiing holiday in the Swiss Alps, and there was an Avalanche. Alan, one of his brothers, and their mother were trapped in the cabin they were staying in. Alan was found in the same air chamber as his mother, who by that stage had fallen into a coma. She died about five hours later. Privately, Jeff blamed himself, and broke down. He hasn't stayed in the same room as any of his son's for over two hours since then. The boys basically lost both their parents that day. The oldest suddenly became like a mother and father to his younger brothers. Thankfully, Jeff's parents came to live with them just after Lucy's funeral, but Jeff's father passed away six months ago." Mrs Eden leaned against her office wall.

"I made the biggest mistake. What if Alan has gone and done something silly" she gazed out of the window, watching the torrents of rain fall down. She shuddered at the thought of Alan, wandering out there, lost, wet and confused. Mrs. Eden made a decision and sat down in the chair. She flicked through her files, until she reaches\d Alan's. She opened it, and flicked through until she reached his personal information. She dialled his home phone number into her telecommunicater, and hit the dial button

Jeff Tracy had just finished eating lunch with his mother when they heard the familiar buzz of the telecommunications machine. Jeff went to answer it while his mother cleared the table.

"Hello, Tracy residence, Jeff Tracy speaking" Jeff answered the communicator. The person on the other end, and lady in her mid 50's with grey hair, and a slightly upset look on her face came into view on the screen.

"Mr. Tracy. My name is Mrs. Eden; I'm Alan's substitute teacher at school." Jeff closed his eyes, cursing under his breath

"What's he done this time?" Jeff gruffly asked, knowing what a call home to school usually meant. Mrs. Eden hastily shook her head.

"Oh no, sir, Alan hasn't done anything bad, well, technically he has, but" Mrs. Eden failed into mumbling

"Well" Jeff snapped, causing Mrs. Eden to jump.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've never had to do one of these calls. Does Alan know his was around the city?" she asked. Jeff raised his eyebrows

"No, why should he, he's only seven years old." Jeff scoffed as his mother returned

"Mr. Tracy, Alan is missing. He might have run away, he was last seen either going up to the school gates, or going up to the senior end of the school." Mrs. Eden paused, looking at Jeff's face, trying to read him. Jeff swore under his breath, but still loud enough to let his mother hear.

"Jefferson Tracy, if I hear you say that word again, I will wash you mouth out with soap" she chided, shaking her head.

"How long ago was that?" Jeff asked, ignoring his mother

"About an hour ago, maybe more. We thought he was just with one of his brothers."

Jeff shook his head again. Alan never went to see his brothers at school, even when he was upset, knowing that he would probably be told to go away.

"I doubt it, the only brother Alan would go to see is Gordon, and he's at home today. I'll have to go and find him." Jeff inwardly groaned at the thought. There was so much work he had to do today, and now this had happened. 'Alan, what were you thinking' Jeff thought as he hung up. Grandma, feeling her son's worry approached her son.

"Jeff is something wrong?" she asked.

"It looks like Alan's run away from school. Can you get Gordon for me; I have to speak to him?" Jeff asked, dreading his mother's response

"What. Alan's run away. Why on earth would he do something like that?" Grandma gasped, blinking back tears.

"I don't know, get Gordon please grandma"

"Oh, Alright, Jeff" the old woman said, hurrying up the stairs to Gordon's room. She returned moments later followed by Gordon, his red her slightly tousled from his sleep. Gordon sneezed as he approached his father.

"Did you want to see me, father?" the small eight year old asked, blowing his nose"

"Yes Gordon, would Alan got to you or John at school if he was upset about something"

Gordon thought about it, "No, he might go to me, but that would only be if he was really upset, and he wouldn't go to John because John told Alan if he ever went near John while John was with his 'spacey' friends he wouldn't play tag with him anymore."

Jeff groaned and walked to the door, grabbing his raincoat from the rack near the door. Jeff noticed with a pang that Alan's red raincoat still was on its hook. He hadn't taken it with him to school. Unbidden thought of his youngest son lying in a gutter somewhere, freezing to death just like his mother had, came into Jeff's mind, and he tried to brush them away, but they still lingered. Jeff turned to his mother as he picked up the car keys.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him home" he reassured her. His mother smiled, seeing the worry lines on her son's face.

"He'll be fine, he's sensible, he'll stay out of trouble' she reassured, gently pushing Jeff out the door. Jeff hurried down the front path of his home and let himself into the car, starting the motor, he leant forward, quietly sobbing.

"Lucy" he pleaded to thin air, "please looks after him, make sure nothing happens to Alan." Jeff brushed away his tears. He had to look for his son. Carefully he backed out of his driveway and headed off down the street.

Alan walked down the dark street. He had lost track of the time, and had wandered through the city, gazing at the serious faced people that hurried on their way to whatever business that put food on their table. He hurried on, trying to keep himself moving to keep warm. The relentless rain had soaked his uniform through. His blond hair had plastered itself to his head. Alan shivered and pulled his school blazer closer to his body.

He was regretting running away now. He was freezing cold, he was hungry, and the back of his hand throbbed with every step he took. As he looked up at an old clock tower, he tried to read the clock. It was almost 6:00. All of his brother's would be home by now, and Alan knew his Grandmother would be frantic. Alan sobbed and let his tears mingle with the raindrops on his face. Alan kept walking, hoping to find a familiar landmark. As the sun set, Alan burst into tears, crying fiercely. No-one paid any attention to him; most people would be home by now. Alan sat down on the gutter, getting more and wet. Alan buried his face in his knees, sobbing. A car drove past and went through a puddle, effectively drenching Alan even more.

Alan looked up, his blue eyes trying to rid themselves of water, and sneezed. Alan whimpered. Could this get any worse? Now he was getting a cold. Alan longed for his nice and warm bed, and a mug of hot chocolate, and his Grandma to tuck him in so he felt nice and warm. Above everything else, Alan wanted his mother. He remembered when she would hold him when he was upset, holding him close and gently rocking him. He remembered how, before his mother's death, his father would hug him and ruffle his hair, making Alan feel older. Alan smiled at the memory as he got up and turned down a side street. Alan immediately shuddered as the memory's vanished. There were less street lights here, and the street had an aurora of foreboding. Deep inside his head, a little voice called for him to get out of there, that it was dangerous. Alan hesitated, before continuing on down the street, aware of every little noise. He vaguely heard a car in the distance as he walked down the dark street, prepared to bolt if he had to. Alan's thought unconsciously went to his family as he listened, fear written across his face.

Jeff drove down street after street, fearful for his son's safety. It had been 5 hours since Alan had been last seen, and the sun had set. Jeff turned down another street, scanning the sidewalks for a small, blond boy that looked lost. Jeff frowned, hoping that Alan wasn't in this area, as it was notoriously rough. As Jeff passed a darkened side street, a small voice inside his head, which sounded uncannily sounded like Lucy screamed out.

"He's down there, Jeff, he's in trouble, help him." Jeff needed no further encouragement. He pulled his car over and wrenched open the door. He jumped out into the rain and bolted down the street.

Alan heard the car as it screeched down the street. He turned around and saw an old convertible, with its windows covered in stickers. Alan spun back around and started running, his legs moving faster than they ever had before. The car raced Alan down the street and cut in front of him. Alan skidded and turned around, running back the other way, but a thug climbed out of the car and begun chasing him. Alan saw a lone figure approaching him from ahead and, distracted, failed to see a second thug car begin to back out of an alleyway. Alan collided with the car and fell to the ground, hard. Alan flung out his arm to break his fall and avoided banging his head, but he felt the skin on his hand and knees rip as he rolled to avoid a kick from one of the thugs. Alan was dimly aware that there were two of them. Alan felt his mind begin to slip and the day's events caught up on him. Alan weakly cried out as he heard a third set of footsteps racing to the scene. Alan was winded when one of the thugs kicked him in the stomach and the other one grabbed Alan by his jumper. Alan struggled as he was dragged towards the car, not knowing how much trouble he was in. The sound of a sickening crunch heralded the arrival of the third person

"Get away from my son" the man yelled, and Alan was hastily dropped. Alan struggled to focus on his rescuer, but he sneezed and shivered, Alan felt his strength ebbing and fought to keep his eyes open. Above him, the third man had felled one of the thugs, and the other had raced to his car, before hooning off down the street. It was then that the third person turned to face Alan and Alan recognised him.

"Dad?' Alan whimpered, before darkness overcame him and he fainted

Jeff almost broke down when Alan had collapsed. He bent down and felt Alan's neck for a pulse, praying to Lucy when he found one. Jeff gently shook Alan's shoulder.

"Alan, come on, wake up, dad's here, it's all right." Alan coughed and weakly opened his eyes again, wincing as his whole body ached. Jeff smiled and hugged his son, sobbing onto Alan's small shoulder. Alan sobbed and broke down, his head buried into Jeff's chest. The rain continued to pour, and Jeff realised Alan was shivering. Jeff carefully picked up Alan and began carrying him back towards the car.

Jeff was glad when he turned up his family's driveway. Alan was still weak and shivering, but Jeff had turned the car heater's up as high as he could to keep Alan warm. Jeff smiled when he saw the light on downstairs and looked at the time. It was approaching 7:00, dinner time. He turned to Alan, who sat beside him.

"Are you hungry, Alan?" he asked. Alan looked at him and nodded weakly, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"I thought you would be" Jeff smiled. He got out and went to Alan's door, opening it so Alan could slide out. Jeff noticed that Alan's knees and hands were bleeding, and there were red marks on the back of Alan's left hand. Bending his knees, Jeff picked Alan up and carried him to the front door, which was opened before he even got there by Scott and Grandma. Grandma gave a sob when he saw Alan in Jeff's arms and rushed out to meet them.

"He'll be fine, mother, just a couple of cuts and bruises, and he's a bit cold" Jeff reassured as he walked past her. Grandma nodded

"I'll run him a got bath with disinfectant" she dabbed at her eyes and hurried of to the bathroom. Scott held the door open as Jeff walked through the door. Virgil, John and Gordon were all sitting in the lounge, looking at him. Jeff could tell John and Gordon had been crying. Virgil gave a small sob when he saw Alan. Jeff gently stood Alan on the landing next to Scott. Alan's knees buckled under the weight, but he stayed standing. Scott wrapped his baby brother in his arms as the others hurried towards their father and youngest brother. Virgil, John and Gordon embraced Scott and Alan. Jeff heard Alan sob from with the mass, and received a pointed look from Scott. Jeff removed his coat and, shrugging, joined the group hug, much to all of his sons delight.

**Next Chapter to be released soon: The recovery of Jeff Tracy**


	4. The recovery of Jeff Tracy

Chapter 3- The Recovery of Jeff Tracy

The following takes place about two months after the previous chapter

**A.N. Sorry this took so long to bring up, I have been trying to divide my time amongst my other stories. Sorry.**

Jeff Tracy sat in his office, working on an important contract. Jeff groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired. This contract was vital to Tracy Enterprises, and he'd been slaving over it for almost two weeks. Jeff shook his head. He needed to focus. Jeff let his gaze wander over to a photo frame he kept on his desk. It had been taken just six months ago, and Jeff liked how the boys looked in it. Scott stood at the rear, towering over his younger siblings. Alan and Gordon stood at the front, identical mischievous grins plastered over their faces. On Scott's right stood John, his blond hair swept to one side as he gazed thoughtfully out of the frame. On Scott's other side was Virgil, grinning, but with a slight seriousness in his face. Jeff, however, noticed something else whenever he looked at that photo. He saw the sadness in each of his son's eyes. Despite their varying eye colour, with Scott, John and Alan having Lucy's eyes, and Virgil and Gordon having Jeff's eyes, the identical sadness was there, that sadness placed there by the tragic death of their mother. Jeff blinked back tears as he thought of Lucy. It had been almost 2 and a half years since the avalanche, but Jeff thoughts about Lucy had never ceased being painful. Jeff looked down at his paperwork, but his mind was still elsewhere. Each of his sons's reminded him of Lucy in a different way. Scott by the way he would look after the two youngest; Virgil by his devotion to the piano and his painting; John from his love for astronomy and the stars; Gordon from his fun loving personality and wacky sense of humour; and Alan? Well, Alan looked like a miniature male version of Lucy. Jeff was disturbed by a timid knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's Scott, dad" replied Scott. Jeff smiled.

"Come in, son" he called, looking back at the contract and making a note on a notepad. He then put his pen down and faced his eldest son. Scott was 16 now, and Jeff swore every time he saw him; Scott had grown an extra centimetre. Scott cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm going to take John, Gordon and Alan outside to go swim, and Virgil's finished his homework, so I think he's coming out with us" Scott told his father. Jeff nodded.

"That's fine Scott, you alright to handle the kids?"

"Yes father, how's the contract going?" Scott asked, although the thought of all those contracts personally bored him.

"It's getting there, slowly" Jeff yawned and Scott grinned.

"What did you say to us when we've got homework, something along the lines of 'even though you thought it was impossible when you get it, just think how great it would be when you finish it'" Scott joked. Jeff raised his eyebrows at Scott and smiled. Trust Scott to try and keep of the bright side of things. Scott returned his fathers smile and left the office. Jeff shook his head and looked down at his paper work. Slowly he wrote down a few notes, and then signed the contract. Jeff sighed contentedly. Scott had been right, Jeff felt a lot better now. Jeff leaned back in his chair and sighed again, enjoying a quiet moment. Jeff got up and crossed the room. He opened the door and walked out onto the landing. He was surprised at how quiet the house was, before remembering that Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan were in the pool. Jeff's mother was visiting some friends who lived out of town for the week, so it was just Jeff and the boys'. Jeff grinned as a thought occurred to him. He tip toed back to his bedroom and begun searching through his wardrobe.

Five minutes later Jeff emerged from his bedroom, wearing his board shorts and an old t-shirt. He hurried down the stairs to the laundry and grabbed himself a towel. He then crept out the back door and hurried to the pool. Jeff wasn't surprised to see Gordon and Alan already in the pool. John was sitting at the pool's side, dangling his legs in the water, whilst Virgil and Scott were sitting on one of the lounges set up around the pool, watching their younger brothers. Jeff watched Gordon and Alan splash each other playfully. It had been two months since Alan had run away from school. He had been sick for two weeks afterwards, and then had reluctantly returned to class. Jeff was very thankful that Mrs Stevenson, Alan's normal teacher had returned three day's before Alan, and she had been able to spend some extra time with him. Jeff shook his head. Only days after his return Alan had been beaten up by some older boys, who in turn had been beaten up by John, Gordon and some of their friends. Jeff shuddered, thankful that the mini 'Playground wars' had ended. He had been worried who would be the next to come home covered with bruises, cuts and bloody lips. Jeff refocused on the present. Those days had thankfully past, but Alan was still jumpy and nervous around strangers. Jeff doubted that would ever go away completely.

Jeff cleared his throat, alerting his sons' to his presence. Scott immediately jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realise they were being too noisy, I'll get them to stop if you like, but…" Scott faded of, noticing what his father was wearing. Jeff laughed at the look of bewilderment on his two older son's faces.

"No it's quite all right, Scott, I'm all done, and since it was such a fine day I thought the water would be nice, move over boys" Jeff stripped off his t-shirt and stepped towards the pool. He dropped his towel and t-shirt on another of the lounges and leapt into the pool, causing the water to erupt into the air and drench John, Virgil and Scott. John laughed and followed suit, closely pursued by Virgil, while Scott, Gordon and Alan laughed. Jeff grinned and started splashing his two youngest, causing them to receive face full's of water. Alan and Gordon both swam towards their father. Gordon splashed his father, while Alan climbed up onto his fathers shoulders.

"When do you have to go back to work, Daddy?' he asked. Jeff grinned and turned his head so he could face the small blond boy.

"Not for a while, Allie, Not for a while." He told his youngest son. Jeff turned and faced his other son's, his heart crying out at how much he had missed.

"It's all over, family comes first, no more missing Christmas and birthdays and school stuff, okay" he grinned. Virgil sobbed and swam over to him, hugging his father. John and Gordon followed suit. A loud splash told everyone that Scott was on his way. Jeff pulled all of his son's closer and smiled. For the first time since Lucy's death, he felt like everything was alright. He felt like he had finally sorted out his priorities. Jeff buried his head into Gordon's red hair.

"I'm so sorry, boys'" he sobbed.

"Why would you need to be sorry, dad?" Virgil asked as Scott joined the group

"Because I haven't spent much time with you since you're mother died, how I've always been at work. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Dad, we always knew you loved us" John soothed Jeff's fears.

"Yeah, Dad, we'll all forgive you, just like Grandma forgives Scott for saying naughty words near Allie and me" Gordon excitedly chimed in. Scott scowled at his second youngest brother

"You're not supposed to tell Father that, Gordy" Scott chided. Jeff burst into gales of laughter.

"What's this about you being naughty, Scott?" he asked.

**A.N. What do you think? Sorry it was so late coming; I'm back at school now, so I really haven't had much time to write. Unfortunately, it may be awhile before this story is updated, but keep checking. **

**Stay tuned for the Next Chapter: The Graduation of Scott Tracy **


End file.
